cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Chief
The Bone Caper '''(better known as '''Chief) is the main antagonist in the feature film, the Fox and the Pooch. He's the ruthless mayor of Dog City, who after a series of dangerous crimes, plans to avenge his family's tragic death by killing all of fox kind. Background Chief was born to wealthy but loving parents who spoiled their son with lots of love and affection. His parents used their wealth to buy the high-tech equipment that people invented to help aid survival. The high-tech equipment inspired Chief's parents to create their very own technology to help aid survival. The Wolfhounds' hard work evolved into a family business and Chief was planning to inherit the family business when he turns 18. At high school, Chief was a highly popular and respectable person on campus. Chief won trophies in all of the sports, aced all of his classes and was found attractive by the female dogs. One young Greyhound fell in love with Chief and they started a relationship after she showed her passion of auto mechanics to the Wolfhounds. Once high school ended, Chief over to college and during his college years, he managed to hire some dogs to work as his parents' workers. Chief passed his final exams, he was able to graduate from college, very early. Once he returned home, he married his lover and six years, they had a son who they named Skippy. The Irish Wolfhound Corporation began to grow every year and the family's unbreakable bond, kept the business and family together. Sadly, one day, when Chief was working on his recent project, he noticed a van pulling to his corporation. He went outside to get an identity from the driver. Just as Chief was about to meet the driver, the driver came out of the van and punched Chief down. The driver called for his fox henchmen where they ran into Wolfhound Corporation and destroyed everything that they saw. They left the business corporation and retreated back to their corporation. Chief regained consciousness and he suddenly heard a beeping sound coming from the ground. He discovered that it was a bomb that the foxes placed in his family's corporation. He tried to run back into the corporation to disarm but he failed. The bomb exploded and killed Chief's family (except Skippy who managed to escape). Chief mourned over the death of his family. The police swore to catch the criminals and bring them to justice. As the police left, Chief picked up the shattered piece of his family portrait. He cried over the portrait and finally stopped when he realized that his family's death was because of the foxes. Chief swore to avenge his family's death by any means necessary. Development Chief is based off the Chief character from the Fox and the Hound, as well as Amos Slade. They have one similarity and one difference. Both of them are hunting dogs and have a seething hatred of foxes. However, Chief and Amos Slade reform at the end of the film, while Chief remains evil after his first defeat. The Chief from the Fox and the Pooch is more anthropomorphic and is more evil and physically antagonistic. Chief's design is similar to Chief's design from the Fox and the Hound. Personality Chief is a deeply insane and cruel dog who believes that his cruelty and prejudice towards foxes is a trait that he inherited his family. He also believes that his talent in science will help him achieve in his goals to avenge his family's death. As the mayor of Dog City, Chief is a powerful, mighty, respectable but fearsome man who tries to maintain public safety across Dog City. When Chief encountered Foxwood for the first time, he immediately arrested the young hero when he had an excuse to be in the city without a permission slip. He went to drastic measures by letting his men execute Foxwood who was a family man. Aside from Chief's focused and humorless demeanor, there was a possibility that Chief could've been an anti-hero, however the dog's true nature was revealed when he murdered Julianne, the wife of Foxwood and mother of Tad. He even planned to do the same thing to Patricia and Will, the wife and son of Wayne. The reason why Chief murdered Julianne and Patricia wasn't revealed until the climax of the film, when the dog revealed how foxes ruined his life and that he'll do whatever takes to make sure that every fox feels the crippling pain that he felt. Chief was simply jealous of Foxwood and Wayne because of how they're living a happy life, despite all of the pain and mental torture, they've been through. Cruel and brutal, Chief showed no remorse in the heinous crimes that he committed. At Julianne's funeral, Chief was seen outside of the church hall, laughing deviously. In the beginning of the film, Chief loves gazing upon the fur pelts of the foxes, that he sadistically executed. Finally, when Chief has Wayne and the gang in his clutches, he tells them that after he destroys Fox City and fox kind, Chief will forget about the foxes and live his life. Chief takes great pleasure in destroying a large city of innocent foxes and building a science industries for an extremely high profit. Chief's most powerful asset is his intelligence. Before gaining control of Dog City, Chief knew that the police wouldn't be on his tail, if he wore a ski mask as the Bone Caper. With Chief having a lot of experience with foxes, he was able to convince the entire city that the foxes are the enemies, that way when the dogs would act aggressive towards the foxes, the foxes would do the same thing towards the dogs. Later in the film, Chief discovered that Wayne helped Foxwood escape, so to punish the Bloodhound with his disobedience, he gave Wayne, the rest of the year off from work, so he can get the Bloodhound and his family alone and kill them. According to Chief, himself, he found Wayne's gullibility, an advantage to succeed further in his goals. Chief's sexist and lewd behavior was a major threat towards Julianne and Patricia. Even though, Chief had a interaction with Julianne until after the masquerade, Julianne's murder is a dark glimpse of what Chief's behavior towards the other females in Wooten media. Chief's relationship with Patricia, was extremely barbaric. During Wayne's graduation, while Patrica was hugging her husband with his back turn, Chief silently demonstrated what he would do to Patricia, if she interfered with his plans. Physical appearance Chief is an elderly Irish Wolfhound. He's slender and has grey with fur with white chest marking and short dark ears. Appearances The Fox and the Pooch Chief is introduced as Dog City's Most Dangerous Criminal known as the Bone Caper. Detective Pooch and the other Dog Detectives nearly had the opportunity to arrest the caper who had stolen $1 million. By using his father's technology, he created a large gaseous cloud that blinded Dog Detectives, giving the Bone Caper, his escape exit. Five years after escaping the Dog Detectives used the stolen money to win the election and become the mayor of Dog City. The ski mask was taken off and people saw the Bone Caper, as Chief. Determined to use his political power to avenge his family's death, Chief turned the entire city against their rival city, Fox City, that way, Chief's plan to destroy the city will be legal and justified. At the start of the film, Chief is shown to be the childhood friend of Wayne and the founder of the Fox Weapons Factory. Wayne took Gaspard on a tour to the Fox Weapons Factory and that's where he met Chief. The two immediately disliked each other and their motives on how to treat foxes, especially Chief's rule to execute a dog and fox who are spotted as friends. Before leaving, he expects to see Wayne at the graduation ceremony, the next day. He needs Dog City's strongest and worthy soldiers in order to help him to achieve his goals. Once the ceremony was over, Chief sent most of his soldiers to guard the entrance/exit of Dog City and to immediately sound alarm if there's a fox in Dog City. Chief sent Wayne to make sure the inmates are locked up in their cells and are not able to escape. Foxwood (who was in disguise) planned to leave Dog City after doing his photoshoot but was exposed as an imposter. The Dog Soldiers surrounded Foxwood and Chief sentenced the young fox to immediate death once he finishes his paperwork. Luckily for Foxwood, Wayne helped the latter escape from Dog City and he invited the fox to hang out with him after work the next day. Foxwood accepted that and decided to hang out in Columbia, where they'll be away from Chief. Unfortunately, Chief was going to have a meeting in Columbia for the rest of the week, so Gaspard planned to supervise Foxwood and Wayne, that way they'll be safe from Chief's wrath. By the end of the month, the mayor was hosting a masquerade party in Dog City, later tonight. Chief and his soldiers was going to be attending the party, so Gaspard decided to make a disguise for Foxwood, to keep him from falling victim to the ruthless Chief. Unfortunately for the heroic duo, Chief exposed Foxwood as the phony, he is. A gunfight was unleashed but thanks to Gaspard's hone instincts, martial arts, and weaponry, the trio were able to escape from Chief. One of the soldiers planned on following the trio back to their houses but Chief didn't need them to. He found blood on the spear that Foxwood used and was going to analyze it, in order to find the location of the fox and his family. The next foggy morning, Chief found Foxwood talking with his wife and son. He learned that Wayne helped the latter escape from Dog City Jail. Angered with Wayne's betrayal, Chief called for the backup. Multiple dog soldiers surrounded and attacked the foxes. Foxwood and Tad managed to escape but Julianne was fatally shot by Chief, leaving Foxwood a widower and forcing Tad to live without a mother for the rest of his life. Willing to punish Wayne for his betrayal, he gave the Bloodhound, the rest of the year off. As Wayne happily walked out of the locker room, Chief smiled and laughed deviously. Meanwhile in the Woodland Kingdom, Gaspard managed to discover that Chief is the Bone Caper by matching his bullet pellets with the one's from the Caper's gun. He realized that if Chief murdered Julianne, he'll do the same thing to Patricia. Gaspard grabbed his gun and ran over to Dog City to stop Chief from murdering Patricia but was too late. Chief managed to murder Patricia without being seen. He successfully escaped from Dog City and drove over to Columbia. In a dark alley, Chief almost had the opportunity to murder Wayne and Will until it was intervened by Gaspard, who revealed Chief's true nature to Wayne. With evidence, the gang plans to warn the other foxes about Chief but the Wolfhound captures the gang and tells them about his plan to destroy Fox City and rebuild his father's industries. Wayne told Chief that he wouldn't get away with his scheme, the Wolfhound aimed a gun at Wayne and was about to pull the trigger. Chief's gun was shot out of his hand by a fox. An intense fight was initiated and it stopped abruptly when Skippy was violently crushed by a gigantic piece of metal, that was unintentionally unleashed by Gaspard. Angered and determined to avenge his son's death, he grabbed his rifle and nearly shot Gaspard, not before Will jumped in front and sacrificed himself. Saddened with his son's death, Wayne berated Chief for his murderous actions towards his and Foxwood's family. In a fit of maniacal rage, Chief revealed why he developed a hatred of foxes and how he'll do everything to wipe them all out. Chief unsheathed his sword and was about to slash Wayne while saying "This is the last time, you'll get in my way." Foxwood ran up to catwalk and jumped in front of Wayne, where he was lacerated. Shocked by their boss' barbaric actions, they cornered the Wolfhound while saying that they never signed up to work for a genocidal maniac. They took both his gun and sword away and gagged him. They placed Chief in the trunk of their car and took him over to Dog City Jail for his crimes against Dog and Fox City. Following Chief's defeat, the wall between Dog and Fox City was finally broken and the dogs and foxes reconciled with each other. The Fox Weapons Factory was put out of business and Mayor McBeagle was elected as the new mayor of Dog City. The Black Lion Chief returns in the cartoon series to exact revenge on Foxwood and Wayne for ruining his reputation, killing Skippy, and for foiling his plans. In the upcoming episodes, Chief will plan to usurp Mayor McBeagle and rule Dog City once and for all. Category:Article of the week Category:Villains Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Elderly characters Category:Adults Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Wooten characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Mayors Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Animated characters Category:Orphans Category:Businesspeople Category:Bosses Category:Siblings Category:Wooten Villains Category:Lovers Category:Thieves Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Politicians